Electronic devices typically include an assembly of parts are that are electrically connected together to enable the flow of data, power, and signals between the various parts. These parts may be connected together using flexible cable connectors, mechanical interfacing board-to-board connectors, and the like. These connectors, while suitable for their intended purpose, can suffer from various disadvantages. For example, mechanical board-to-board connectors may require substantial board real estate and can have unacceptable Z heights. Flexible circuit connectors, for example, can suffer from robustness issues and can present assembly difficulties, particularly the need for human operators to ensure flex circuit board connections are precisely made. Accordingly, what are needed are robust connectors that are minimally invasive of real-estate and that facilitate ease of manufacturing.